garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4
Season 4 is the fourth season in the ongoing series of Splonder Mon's Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. It's 12 episodes star David Hawkings and Connor Ashman on their journey to escape the mainland and reach an offshore military base. The series introduced several new minor characters to the series, but mainly focused on David and Connor. It featured the voice talents of Splonder Mon and TheMadAussieGamer. Plot Summary A Silent Savior Following the events of Season 3, David Hawkings, after volunteering to lead the zombies converging on the airfield away, was left behind by Dan and Connor. David, running low on ammo, is about to be overrun by the horde when he is suddenly saved. His savior, a mysterious figure wearing a duster, then helps David up and wanders off without so much as a word. After managing to escape the airfield, he heads into the woods, and after hiking until the evening, finds a small cabin. After looking around the cabin, and finding it stocked full of food, he heads outside to have found a helicopter landed nearby, with some unloaded supplies. After going over to investigate, David finds the helicopter to be Dan's. Dan and Connor are shocked to discover David still alive after the incident at the airfield, and greet him. Connor explains to David that the Chinook's engine had a problem, and the woods have turned up little in terms of spare parts. With the cold weather setting in, the three decide to set up shop inside a small nearby cabin. Mistrust and Conflict While the three sit in the living room, Dan asks David to talk in private. He tells David that Connor is not to be trusted, and he is likely something more than a rebel, as they supposedly had dissolved long ago. Furthermore, he tells David as well that he was the long lost brother of Ben, the man whom David and Rob encountered briefly in Season 1. Connor is revealed to have been listening in the whole time, and David accuses him of being a spy for the Combine. After a long silence, Connor admits he is a Combine spy, but only because they had been holding Connor's wife and son. After hearing Connor admit this, Dan accuses Connor of killing Ben, as Ben had killed Connor's son. Dan says that Connor killed Ben, as he had been in radio contact with Ben in the moments before his death. Connor defends himself, and says the killer was a Combine Soldier who framed Connor by destroying the evidence. David, attempting to settle the argument over Ben's cause of death, recalls that Ben was bit, not shot, however Dan, to David's skepticism, claims it was a gunshot. Dan tells David that Connor has likely taken many innocent lives for his son and that he shouldn't stay with the group. David says he doesn't care what Connor has done in the past, and that Connor deserves to stay. Dan asks David why he's taking Connor's side, as he claims to be on the moral high ground. Dan says that Connor has probably helped the Combine take down many military encampments as well, as just by being reported their location the Combine could easily wipe them out, while Connor continues to deny Dan's accusations. David, sick of the fighting, questions why every group has to fight amongst themselves. He tells the two nothing good is left of society, nothing left in the world except zombies bandits, and people like Connor and Dan who always fight. David says that people should work together, not fight, yet they still choose to argue. David angrily storms out of the house, and is about to walk off when he hears Connor yelling, then a gunshot. He finds Connor with a weapon drawn, and quickly shoots Connor in the leg. Dan claims that Connor went crazy and tried to shoot Dan. Connor, now wounded, says that Dan deserved it, and he was a guard for the Umbrella Corporation, the company that made the virus to begin with. Dan says that the virus created as a biological weapon, that got out of hand, and before David can say anything, Connor, out of spite for his son, lunges out at Dan and beats him unconscious. Before Connor can do any more harm to Dan, David is forced to knock him out, and he ties them both up to chairs. When the two awake, David tells Connor he has no tolerance for violence, and that Connor took things way too far. Connor, unregretful, says that Dan deserved to die for what Dan did to Connor's son. David says that Dan likely didn't mean it, but this only angers Connor more for taking Dan's side. Dan, on the other hand, tells David the Umbrella Corporation was forced to make the outbreak by the government, and that the Umbrella Corporation had nothing to do with the virus prior. David, indifferent, tells the two he won't untie them until they make up their differences. Dan tells Connor that Connor shouldn't have to forgive him, but he had no clue that it was Connor's son. Connor reluctantly makes up with Dan, and David unhappily removes their ties. Splitting Up The next day, Dan informs David that Connor is missing. Additionally, the generator for the house is running out of fuel, so David sends Dan into Big City to scavenge for fuel. In the meantime, David gets a transmission from the military saying that there is a train station from which they, within the next 15 hours, will be evacuating any nearby civilians from. Dan reaches Big City in a police car, and while scavenging, he finds several SWAT officers doing a clean and sweep mission in the city. After witnessing most of them being overrun by infected, Dan heads over to them. One of the remaining officers accuses Dan of being a member of the Umbrella Corporation, and before Dan can say anything, he is knocked out. The SWAT officers prepare to bring him back to their truck, however, they are ambushed by some mutated form of infected. Dan, after awaking, tries to use this opportunity to escape, however the SWAT officers catch him, and Dan is forced to gun them down. He escapes the city, and drives out into the wastelands. He finds an abandoned military checkpoint. While searching for supplies, he is spotted by two men wearing rebel uniforms on the roof of a nearby gas station. Dan, recalling the rebels that saved him long ago at the beginning of the outbreak, announces his presence to them. However, the men turned out to be bandits, who likely killed several rebels and took their uniforms, and open fire on him. Dan runs back to his car, and drives away, eventually reaching the cabin again. David decides to head out in search of the military evacuation he heard on the radio, while Dan rests, not telling David of what he had done in Big City. David, using the police car Dan took, drives until the night, when it begins to storm, and he stops in a small city. After exploring the city, he becomes cornered to the top floor of an office building by infected, and with nowhere to go but further back, falls out the window. Severely injured, David falls unconscious for an unknown amount of time, however, when he awakes, manages to stand up. While walking back down the street, unbeknownst to him, he is followed by a strange supernatural figure. While David suspects this, he cannot prove anything as the creature disappeared from sight before David could turn around. Shaken by the overall experience in the city, David decides to leave as soon as possible. The Military After an undisclosed series of events, David meets up with Connor again, and the two head to the military evacuation at the train station, with Dan going several hours ahead. David and Connor reach the evacuation site, to find the military are still present. The soldiers allow them inside, and they find Dan already at the site. David and Connor introduce themselves to the commanding officer of the site. The captain, Captain Johnson, assigns Connor to assist the engineers currently working on the evacuation trains. David, in the meantime, heads over to talk with Dan. David is suspicious of Dan's identity, and upon questioning Dan, Dan reveals that his name, in fact, is not Dan. Dan's real name is Johnathan, and the name Dan was just to hide his identity from his time he worked at the Umbrella Corporation. Dan heads over to tell Connor the news. Upon hearing this, Connor is more concerned than anything, as any nearby soldiers or civilians could have heard this. Suddenly, Johnathan is shot by a military soldier. The soldier explains to them that Johnathan is part of the Umbrella Corporation, and he shouldn't have been in a military outpost. Connor quickly runs to get a medic, who manages to patch up Johnathan's wounds to the best of his ability. The medic then says he will go to the captain to report what happened. While David and Connor watch over Johnathan, they suddenly hear gunfire, and David heads over to investigate. They find several soldiers fighting off Headcrab Zombies from one of the checkpoints surrounding the evac site. David and Connor help fight them off, and run back to tell the captain that only more will be coming from there. After fighting off more zombies, they manage to load all the citizens onto the trains, and board the evacuation train, successfully escaping. Ravenholm After the train reaches it's stop, David and Connor depart, and are ambushed by bandits. However, the bandits had been unaware the two had an entire military platoon behind their backs, and they easily overpower the small bandit group. David and Connor than head out from the train station to scout the area. After exploring through the sewers for some time, they reach the surface by night, in the town of Ravenholm. The town seems to be full of traps and mutilated zombies, with the echoes of a strange voice quoting the Bible through the air. While travelling through the streets, the duo encounter a small patrol of Combine Soldiers. Heading further into the town, they a rebel named Mack, and his comrade, fighting off several Combine. David directs the rebels to the train station they came from for safety, as the bandits have been cleared out. After this encounter, David and Connor head into the Ravenholm mines, where they find another band of rebel fighters, trapped by several Combine soldiers. Connor and David assist the rebels and kill the Combine soldiers. The Savior Returns While Connor distracts the Combine reinforcements, David runs back up to the surface, and warns Johnathan to evacuate the civilians before the Combine arrive. David says he will head to the nearby mountain pass to look for a safe route to evacuate through. Upon reaching the mountains and making his way through an abandoned traffic jam, he finds a small mountain lodge the military seemed to be using as a staging ground. While investigating the area, he is suddenly attacked by a Combine search party of Hunters. David manages to evade them, however, this draws a much larger group of Combine to the area, now knowing David is in the area. David manages to take down several Combine soldiers, however, he is pinned down by a Combine Helicopter, with nowhere to go and more Combine reinforcements closing in. However, he is suddenly saved by the same man wearing a gas mask, who shoots down the helicopter, allowing David to escape. Chilling Discoveries Sometime later, the military, David, and the refugees manage to make it to a small train yard and set up an outpost there. Several soldiers report hearing strange noises coming from a nearby abandoned metro. In the meantime, David and Johnathan discuss where Connor could have gone. Captain Johnathan summons David to his office and assigns him to take several men into the metro and investigate. Before David can head out, a soldier runs in to report that he found the bodies of two mutilated guards, and David is instead assigned to help the search for the killer. David, after finding nothing at the scene, goes to bed. David awakes to the death of another guard, after hearing the sound of gunshots. David witnesses the guards fighting the creature when the creature suddenly disappears. One of them tells him that he will report the incident, but David needs to get the civilians on the train and leave as soon as possible. Although they drove off the creature, it drew a horde of Headcrab Zombies. David and Johnathan hide in a small office room, and when they exit, the entire base has been slaughtered, and the two are forced to leave. They travel to an old rebel's base, and while Johnathan watches the outside, David heads inside to investigate, where he finds Connor. Connor managed to evade the Combine, and made it on foot to the base. When the two head outside to talk to Johnathan, he tells them he heard strange noises in the distance, possibly the same creature that attacked the outpost. Later, David is outside keeping watch when the creature attacks, and he runs back inside to find Connor. They decide they should leave as soon as possible before the creature attracts any more zombies. In the meantime, Johnathan explains to David that the creatures, Horrors, were Combine experiments, that can turn invisible and teleport whenever they take gunfire. After escaping the Horror, they wander 30 miles until sunset, when they reach the wastelands. They decide to hide out in a small gas station until the next day. David, in the meantime, heads out into the wastes and finds a small abandoned settlement. He finds a strange man wearing a black hood, who orders several Combine Elites to make sure nobody enters the nearby bunker, and then leaves in a helicopter. David kills the Elites, and makes his way into the bunker, fighting a large number of Combine Soldiers. Upon reaching the bottom floor, he finds a man wearing a lab coat, who had taken Connor hostage in a room full of nuclear warheads. He orders David not to go any further, or he will detonate the weapons, and David tells him he won't. However, before the man can do anything, David quickly shoots him and sets Connor free. As they head out of the bunker, they hear a radio transmission from a man with a yacht willing to ferry anybody nearby to an offshore military base. Setting Sail David, Johnathan, and Connor make it to the bay, where they find Jason, the yacht driver, however, bandits have stolen all the fuel for the boat. David and Connor head to the bandit camp while Johnathan stays behind to watch over the boat. After taking down the bandits and recovering the fuel, they head back to the docks, the boat driver begins to fuel up the boat. Four hours later, a large horde, drawn from the noise of the firefight with the bandits, begin to converge on the area. Jason, however, still needs three more minutes to get the boat ready, forcing David, Connor, and Johnathan to hold them off. In the meantime, the boat driver finally starts the boat, and David and Connor run for the boat, however, Johnathan says that it's his turn to stay behind. David, Connor, and the driver wish him luck, and the credits roll as the boat sails away, while Johnathan is overrun by infected. List of Episodes # The Return # The Fight # Back to the City # The Unknown # The Train Station # One Last Stop ''Episode # ''Into the Mountains # The Outpost # Old Rebel's Base # The Wastelands # The Finale Main Characters David Hawkings Main Article: ''David Hawkings '''David Hawkings' is a U.S Military major who is the main protagonist of the zombie apocalypse series. He has appeared as a main character throughout seasons 1-4, as well as a supporting character throughout the "Last Hope" and "New Beginning" series. His location and status is currently unknown as of the New Beginning series. David's appearance varies throughout the series, but he was most recently seen wearing a forest-camouflaged National Guard uniform. He is voiced by Splonder. Connor Ashman Main Article: Connor Ashman Connor Ashman is the co-leader of the well known faction, the Rebels, but he also stars as one of the main protagonists in the main zombie series as well as a supporting character in The Last Hope. However, he has returned in the new series A New Beginning ''as one of main characters. ''His main intention is to fight for a new world along side the rebels and military. He wears the average Rebel uniform as seen on the HL2 wiki page: Resistance. He is voiced by TheMadAussieGamer. Other Characters * Pvt. Johnathan Lacy * Captain Johnson * Jason * Mack * Unknown Soldier * Various unnamed military & civilian personnel. Trivia * It is the first season for the military and the rebels to both make direct appearances. * Season 4 has the least amount of voice actors for any season. * The Unknown Soldier first appeared in Season 4. Category:Seasons